seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Island panic battle part 1
The crew were on their boats, partying, and drinking. Malk, waved his bottle, and drank it. "Man, this beer is great... Oh yeah, IT'S WATER!" He dumped it on Rangton, and Rangton covered his eyes. "Dude, I missed you, okay?" "You drank all the beer then?" "Yeah. You gone, was a great excuse." Malk, sat glumly, while Zozo and Tack were doing something in the sleeping room. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM!" Tack punched Zozo in the chest, but Zozo blocked it, but he was pushed back. Zozo, sprinted towards Tack, and kicked him in the face. "Hey, why didn't you state your attack?" "I do... Sometimes... But mostly, I'm silent. Shouldn't we be quiet? A spar should be silent?" "NO!" All Zozo could think, was that captain was an idiot, but Zozo did so anyway. He jumped in the air, and did a karate kick at Tack. "MONKEY FU!" Tack, pushing his arms back, launched them at Zozo. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VOLLY!" They struck Zozo, throwing him at the ceiling of the ship, and hitting the floor. "ZOZO HAS BEEN DOWNED 5 TIMES! TACK HAS BEEN DOWNED 0 TIMES!" Christie, was judge/referee/doctor/cheerleader. She looked at the fallen Zozo, and he gripped her arm. He started to whisper in her ear. "I am unconscious. Take me away." "Got it." She looked at Tack, and started to ham it up. "OH NO! ZOZO HAS BROKEN 713 BONES! HIS LUNGS HAVE EXPLODED! I, THE AWESOMEST DOCTOR EVER, WILL HEAL HIM!" She lifted Zozo up, and ran. Tack, staring at it, noticed what he did, and fell down. "I... Did that to Zozo..." "No you didn't." Fea kicked him over, and held out her new sword... Metal Claymore. "Let's practice." - Zozo was in Christie's personal doctor room, the last free room in the small ship, and was sitting in a bed, with her sitting in her chair, writing about cures for diseases. He yawned, and turned back human. Christie, looking at Zozo, looked away, quickly. Zozo, noticing it, decided to speak up about it. "Why do you do that? Look away when I go human." "Well, I keep on getting surprised, seeing you look like that. I mean, you don't look a little bit like that, as a monkey." "Half monkey. But yeah, I heard that... A lot... Way too much..." "How old are you? I mean, you look 14 as a human, and 20 as a monkey... If you can look 20." "I'm 18. As old as Tack. I guess Malk is 23, and Rangton is in his 40s." "What about Fea?" Zozo, scratched his head, and shrugged. "Never asked. Maybe I will during dinner. But, first, how's the ship?" "Good... Great... Fantastic..." "What's wrong?" "Well... My fight... I didn't help at all. I mean, I did, but I am 100% Tack would have won without me..." "Ahh, Zozo feeling pathetic?" "What?" "I felt pathetic. But, when I won a real fight, with a doctor... Not you, another guy. Don't worry, you'll get a win, and get put in the win book." "Win book?" "Wait for it." Zozo walked out of the room, and stretched his arms out. Looking out in the water, he smiled, and found that things were going to be calm. - "ALL MEN, MOVE OUT!" 4 boats, holding 4 fully healed divisions, moved out, and they were all close to each other. They were only 2 miles away from the Attack Pirates own boat. No fighting... Only sinking. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc